


A View and a Question

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Stony Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stony Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Steve takes Tony on a hike with a special surprise.





	A View and a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Stony Week, June 9 - Day 1, "you gave me a home"

It had been a long hike, but Steve insisted the view would be worth it. There were plenty of tree covered mountains across the Hudson Valley that they could have chosen for their hike, but Steve had been insistent on this one. As the path continued to wind upward, Steve stopped, looked around, and then guided Tony off the path and deeper into the woods.

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” Tony asked, a bit unsure as he began to search for hidden hazards on the ground. 

“Of course. Photographic memory,” Steve said, pointing to his head as he moved a bigger log out of the way. 

They continued to walk, Steve helping Tony climb over some of the more difficult spots as the afternoon went on. 

The sun was starting to set when Steve paused to look at Tony. His face must have expressed how tired he was getting because it prompted Steve to say, “We’re almost there, hon. Just at the top of this hill.” 

They took the last steps and reached a large flat rock. Facing west, from the edge of the rock Tony could see the Hudson River and the gorgeous orange and pink sunset over the other side of the river. Looking downriver he could see the faint outline of New York City; looking a little upriver he could see the edge of the Avengers Compound.

“It’s beautiful,” Tony said to no one, finally looking away to notice that Steve wasn’t beside him. 

Steve was about fifty feet away across the rock, unpacking a picnic blanket and carefully setting up a few flameless candles. Tony smiled and walked over to the blanket. 

“You’re right. This hike was worth it,” Tony said with a smile as they began to dig into the food Steve brought. They chatted about the team, their memories of past summer nights like this one and other things. 

After they ate, they began to clean up their mess. Both men stood up to gather plates and napkins. Tony looked around; the sun was almost set, leaving the sky a majestic purple. 

“Hey, Tony. I brought a garbage bag but it’s at the bottom of my backpack behind you. Could you grab it for me?” 

“Sure,” Tony replied, turning around. He picked up the bag, reached into the bottom, but didn’t feel a plastic garbage bag. In fact, the only thing left in Steve’s bag was a small box. 

Tony pulled the box out of the bag - a black velvet ring box - and turned around to see Steve down on one knee.

“Could I get that?” Steve asked.

Tony handed the box over to Steve. 

“Tony, you already know you mean the world to me, right? The past couple of years we’ve been together have truly been the best of my life. I am so lucky to get to wake up every morning with the most wonderful man in the world. You’re so kind and caring and clever and you make me laugh. You inspire me, and I love you.

Tony, when I first got out of the ice, I was alone. We were thrown into battle together, but we won New York and you kept this team together. The team that has quickly become our family. I never have to worry about being on my own again, because of you. You gave me a home, Tony. And now I wanna make one with you forever. Tony Stark, will you marry me?” Steve opened the box to show off a beautiful diamond ring, the center stone bookended by two rubies and yellow sapphires. 

Tony felt happy tears fall down his face. “Of course, Steve. Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Tony said as he watched Steve slide the engagement ring on his finger. When the ring was on, Tony pulled Steve onto his feet and into a deep kiss, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck as Steve pulled Tony in by the waist.

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
